Stop bullying
by Bloodsucking Demon
Summary: Bullying is a serious and terrible thing to do, and can have serious consequences both for the bully and the victim. This story was written with the worst consequences that the victim can ever get when being bullied.


The clock was 08:00 p.m and the sky was pitch black except for the stars and full moon outside. In most of the houses in the neighborhood were all the lights on the second floors out, except for a house where there was a new family moving in.

A girl with blond, long hair was sitting in her room in the house with a nervous look on her face. She was nervous because tomorrow she would attend to a new school, and she didn't know anyone there. "Beep beep" She looked over at the nightstand and saw that her phone was beeping, so she picked it up and looked at it. It was a text message on it, so she opened it and read it.

The message was from her friend Vanessa from the other school, and the text said: "Hey Sora." Sora smiled and replied: "Hey Nessa. What's up?" "Not much since you moved away," was the reply from her old friend, and then a new text said: "U ready for school tomorrow?"

"No," Sora replied and sighted, not really wanting to talk about the new school she was attending to. "But it'll be fine, I guess." "Ok, then." Vanessa replied. "Call me tomorrow after school and tell me how it was, okay?" Sora smiles and replied: "Okay" "Good, text ya tomorrow" was the last message to be sent that night.

Sora sighted and looked out the window, and into the night. _It's just a new start._ She tried to believe it, tried to think that what her mother had told her was right, but she just couldn't believe it. As she looked up at the stars she saw that one of them started to blink before it blacked out completely.

"Huh?" She said while raising an eyebrow, but she didn't have time to think about it before her mother told her to go to bed, and that it was school tomorrow, so she went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, got dressed, grabbed her bag and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a note on the table. "Your mom and I had to go to work early, see you later. Love Dad" "Typical," she thought and threw the note in the trash can.

Her parents always started their work early and didn't come back before late at night. "Their jobs are probably more important to them than their own daughter," she said a little sad before she opened the refrigerator and took some salami and butter out and made herself some breakfast and lunch. She put the lunch in her bag and took the breakfast in her hand before heading out the door and walking to school.

The school building was very big, and the schoolyard was even bigger, there was a soccer field, there were swings and trees and a lot of other things there. There were also many other children there, boys and girls everywhere.

"Hey, you!" Sora turned around and saw a girl about a year older than her walking towards her. She was a head taller than her, and had a black leather jacket, red t-shirt and black jeans, complete with sapphire blue snickers and black hair. "M-me?" Sora asked a little frighten. "Yeah, you!" the girl said and stopped four feet away from her, while all the other kids stopped whatever they were doing and turned their heads towards her and Sora. "I haven't seen you around here before" "T-that's because I-I'm new h-her," Sora answered while taking a step back.

"So, you're the newbie I've heard so much about?" The girl said with a smirk before pushing her really hard. Sora fell on the hard ground with a "thud."

"Ow!" She said and rubbed her butt with her left hand. The girl was about to stomp on the other, but stopped when the bell rang and everyone cleared the arena faster than you could say 'Japanese anime and manga.'

"You were lucky now, newbie," The girl said while looking at Sora. "But you won't be so lucky in recess." And so she left without another word, so Sora went to find her first class.

In the hallway she was met by a teacher who escorted her to the classroom where she introduced herself and sat down, and after two hours it was recess time, so she sat down on one of the swings.

But after five minutes she was pushed off of it. She fell really hard on the sand with her face first, and when she turned around she saw that girl again. She realized it was her who had pushed her off when one of the boys behind her cheered: "Way to go, Maya!"

After a while the bell rang and everyone went back to class, and after two more hours and lunch it was recess time again. Sora went to sit on a rock near the edge of the woods in the school area, but after ten minutes she was pushed off again by Maya, who was alone this time.

Maya didn't hesitate kicking, stomping, teasing and punching Sora until the bell rang and they had to go inside again. But instead of going inside, Sora got up and ran into the forest and started to cry.

She ran further into the forest until she tripped over a rock and fell face first on the fallen leaves, but as she tried to get up she saw blood coming from her finger. She looked down and saw something shiny with some of her blood on, so she carefully picked it up and saw that it was a knife and a new one too.

She looked at the knife as the tears kept coming down from her eyes, and then she looked at her wrist. _It would be so easy,_ she thought. The next thing she knew was that she saw blood on her wrist before blacking out.

They didn't find her until three days later, but then it was too late to do anything but bury her body.

 **This story is from a video I made for elementary school in 2013, but this text was written in 2014. The task was to write a text about bullying. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Ok? Great!**

 **Until** **next then ~ Demon out!**


End file.
